goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Tries to Push King Bob Off the Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded
At the Jungle Gym, King Bob announced to Jordan and Jerome. King Bob: Advisors, I'm back to rule the playground again. Since my head was better, I will make sure no one can cause trouble for me. Jordan: Don't worry, sire. Jerome: We'll make sure no one can cause trouble for you again. So Jordan and Jerome walked off. King Bob: Now I'm going to see the view. So King Bob walked over to the edge and started to see the view. Then Gelman popped up, and he looked annoyed. Gelman: What the heck! I can't believe King Bob came back from the hospital! That's it, I'm going to push him off the Jungle Gym! Gelman stepped towards King Bob, and he was about to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym. Then Eric Foster came and grabbed Gelman. Eric: Stop right there, Gelman! Leave King Bob! Gelman: Oh no! Not King Bob's enforcer Eric Foster! Eric: That's right! How dare you try to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym?! Then King Bob looked up to Eric. King Bob: Hey! What's going on?! Eric: Gelman tried to push you off the Jungle Gym. King Bob: He did what?! King Bob scolded Gelman. King Bob: Gelman, how dare you try to push me off the Jungle Gym?! That's it! Eric, take him to the dodgeball wall! Eric: With pleasure! Come with me, Gelman! Eric dragged Gelman down the Jungle Gym and took him to the dodgeball wall, and then he placed him to the dodgeball wall. Eric: And stay at the dodgeball wall until I get Miss Finster to see you! Eric left Gelman to the dodgeball, and then he walked off to find Miss Finster. Then Eric found Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Eric? What happened? Eric: Gelman tried to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Gelman a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Eric: I left him at the dodgeball wall! Follow me! Then Eric took Miss Finster to see Gelman. Eric: Here he is, give that Gelma a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Eric! I'll deal with him! Eric: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Eric left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Gelman. Miss Finster: Eric, how dare you try to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym?! That's it, come with me! And you're going to Principal Prickly's office right now! March! Then Gelman followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Eric! Why? Because Gelman tried to push King Bob off the rooftop! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for trying to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever try to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym. You see trying to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to try to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym! That's it, you are suspended. Go home now, while I call your parents. Back home, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you try to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym!? You know you can't do that at all! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman and Jordan Eric as King Bob Steven as Jerome Paul as Eric Foster Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff